


[S] Karkat: Give In

by JynxIsntAJinx



Series: [S]Karkat: Give In. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Subjuggluator!Karkat, sober!Gamzee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynxIsntAJinx/pseuds/JynxIsntAJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas. He was the leader, the example- And he failed. Three years on a meteor? That can do a lot to mess a guy up... Especially, when everyone you love(d) is dead, or to busy to even give you the time of day. Gamzee left. Terezi chose the fucking clown over him. So why even try... Until he realizes: If he were to descend into their madness, maybe... Just maybe he won't be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [S] Karkat: Have A Flash Back

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. DON'T FREAK OUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> Okay... So Karkat, losing his love and his moirail(To each other), makes the wrong choices. This is the doomed timeline of Karkat Vantas, and his spiral into madness. There will be feels, and some graphics scenes. I'll update as my internet allows, and I hope you all enjoy my first AU.

The scene was the same as it had been for the past year; Rusty razor blades(Or was that dried blood?) scattered across the floor, the room dimly lit by the light of his crabtop, and empty pie pans on a pile on the floor. Karkat Vantas sat in the dark, red tears streaming down his cheeks. Terezi hadn't spoken to him in weeks- Last he had heard from Dave, she disappeared at random times and didn't come back for long periods of time. At those times, Dave would usually hang around Rose and Kanaya; although chances were that Dave and Kanaya expressed growing concern for Rose's use of the human soporific known as alcohol. He shuddered at the memory of the three of them, all together, as he dipped his finger into the sopor pie sitting next to him. He smiled, slowly licking the green slime off of his finger. Like he had any room to judge Rose's choices, or anyone's for that matter. 

After all, it was his shitty leadership skills(If one could even call them that) that had gotten them in this mess in the first place! If only he had listened to Sollux... His thoughts flashed back to the dream, the last time he had even seen Sollux. _"KK..." He had said, sitting across from him. "You are going to kill everyone, if you don't change."_ Karkat shuddered once again, this time reaching behind himself for a blade. It was moments like these, when the pie just wouldn't work, that he turned to a different method of relieving the pain plaguing his heart and mind. When the past was just to fresh and his memories wouldn't stop resurfacing, he would reach for the blade instead of the pie. He pulled the blade against his skin slowly at first, watching his blood bubbly to the surface of his already scarred flesh.

He didn't scream anymore.  


Soon his wrist was flicking the blade across his forearm, the motions getting smoother and the cuts getting deeper. His cherry-red blood began to flow freely, and that is when he stopped. When he felt light headed, like the best high. Higher than even the pie could take him. He wished Kanaya was still around; at least then, his blood didn't go to waste. When she was still around, she'd storm into the room and grab him by the collar. Sometimes she shook him. Other times, she just cried. Her jade tears would fall on his face, and mix with his own. Eventually she just... stopped coming. He didn't realize it for awhile, but he was crying then. Only this time, he cried alone. And the sound was like that of a dying animal, cold, ravenous, and angry. He hadn't spoke to someone in so long, his voice was hoarse and scratchy. And his screams and shrieks echoed endlessly...

...Until they happened upon someone else's ears.

In the past, Terezi had found it easy to ignore the screams of Karkat. Of course, that was the past. Now, after finally seeing what he had become one night, she would tremble when the sounds reached her. Some nights were better than others- Some nights, she had Gamzee there to distract her from it all. He'd growl at her loud enough to drown out any sound, and the force of his touch scramble her thoughts to the point of no return. Not to mention when her Kismesis was around, he usually had faygo, or some other form of soporific that would numb her to the point of unfeeling. She sighed and pulled out her husktop, checking to see if Karkat was even online. Of course he wasn't... He hadn't been, not since she had last seen him. Maybe he would finally snap out of it, but sometimes(Only sometimes) she thought it was better that he lived that way... Its best not to remember.

Espicially, when he had murdered his friends.


	2. [S] Terezi: Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas. He was the leader, the example- And he failed. Three years on a meteor? That can do a lot to mess a guy up... Especially, when everyone you love(d) is dead, or to busy to even give you the time of day. Gamzee left. Terezi chose the fucking clown over him. So why even try... Until he realizes: If he were to descend into their madness, maybe... Just maybe he won't be alone.
> 
> Terezi remembers when she first begins to see Karkat's descent, and its already to late to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. DON'T FREAK OUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> Okay... So Karkat, losing his love and his moirail(To each other), makes the wrong choices. This is the doomed timeline of Karkat Vantas, and his spiral into madness. There will be feels, and some graphics scenes. I'll update as my internet allows, and I hope you all enjoy my first AU.
> 
> Be careful what you wish for-- Otherwise your feels may explode. I apologize so much if I hurt your feels. Don't hate me.

Terezi never really had a thing for Karkat. There was nothing more than what he referred to as the "human disease known as friendship." So when he disappeared, she was concerned- But that only lasted until Gamzee came back with more Faygo. Then the drinking would start; Lord and Muse only know what happens after that. Clothes tearing, teeth digging into each others flesh, nails scratching open each others back- Teal and purple puddles mixed on the floor around them, teal being the primary color of the mixture. But on that day, red was spilled into the mix. A bright, cherry-red that flooded Terezi's sense of smell. Gamzee had left her writhing on the floor, his twisted sober smile over top of her. "Hey motherfucker... You better be ready for more when I get back." He said before leaving. She gasped and sputtered, her teal blood spilling out. Soon afterwards, slow steady foot steps came down the hall way. 

Looking up from the darkened room, Terezi thought she would find Gamzee waiting for her. But instead, there passed Karkat. He still looked normal then. Hot red tears spilled down his face as he sniffled- And he filled with his hands. He cried out, wincing, as a drop of blood fell from his wrist. Terezi stared at him in wonder, how easily he spilled his delicious-smelling blood like that. He whimpered and moaned, shivering and shuddering as he pulled his sleeve up. A glinting blade in his hand blinded Terezi's senses, if only for a moment. He drew the blade across his forearm, over and over. He cried out, a sob tearing from his throat as tears streamed from his eyes, like an endless river of red. Her heart quivered at the sight and smell of him hurting himself.

"Dammit..." He whispered softly. " _Dammitdammitdammit!_ " His screamed, his voice turning into a snarl. His blade fell quickly upon his forearm and split the flesh wider than it had before. He whimpered and fell against the door frame, grabbing his wrist tightly. "Dammit..." He wrapped his arms around himself and stood up, shaking. He never even noticed Terezi as he continued on his way back to his room, leaving a trail of quickly drying blood on his way. She whimpered and stood, grabbing a blanket. Moving to a corner, she wrapped herself up and fell asleep, dreams of horrible things filling her thinkpan. By the time Gamzee got back, the signs of his formal moirail had faded.

But for Karkat, the signs of his never would. 

A scar for every pap. A cut for every shoosh. A burn for every time Gamzee made them sleep together so he wouldn't have nightmares. They covered Karkat's arms, not to mention the cuts on his back from when Gamzee had a 'mild' episode. The memory of Gamzee's mouth on his never seemed to leave him, or the sensation of Gamzee's tongue rolling across his own. And these were just a few of the memories he had. The platonic moirail kisses had become so much more, but regardless, they never acted like it. Karkat stumbled onward pushed forward by the memories of a sweep gone by, and things that could never truly be. Just as he entered his room, he heard the sound of a low hiss behind him. A familiar, comforting one.

"Karkat, I think you need to stop before you seriously get hurt." Kanaya said, her glow switching on and illuminating the room. "I could smell you bleeding in the common area, and I know what you are doing to yourself." She added, walking in front of him and kneeling down. Taking his arm, she pulled the sleeve up and found the deepest cut, still bleeding. She dragged her tongue across it, sending shivers throughout Karkat's small thin form. He joined her on his knees, tears falling once more. "Please don't cry Karkat. It makes this far less enjoyable." He nodded, the occasional hiccup escaping his lips.

Slowly, the bleeding stopped. It was agonizingly slow for the both of them, his blood thickening over time instead of thinning out and ceasing flow. But, when it finally stopped, they looked each other in the eye, ashamed of what they had done. "Don't tell Rose or Dave. And don't do this again Karkat." Kanaya whispered softly, whiping the blood from her chin. She wrapped him in a hug, extinguishing her glow as not to hurt his eyes. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore... You don't deserve to suffer." She added. As he began to cry at her comforting words, she held him tightly like a mother would cradle her child. She rocked him, and sang an old alternian lullaby. 

What happened in the sweep to come would tarnish all happy memories like this.


	3. [S] Karkat: Grab your Sickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas. He was the leader, the example- And he failed. Three years on a meteor? That can do a lot to mess a guy up... Especially, when everyone you love(d) is dead, or to busy to even give you the time of day. Gamzee left. Terezi chose the fucking clown over him. So why even try... Until he realizes: If he were to descend into their madness, maybe... Just maybe he won't be alone.
> 
> Karkat loses it, and in a moment of blind fury, makes a fatal error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. DON'T FREAK OUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> Okay... So Karkat, losing his love and his moirail(To each other), makes the wrong choices. This is the doomed timeline of Karkat Vantas, and his spiral into madness. There will be feels, and some graphics scenes. I'll update as my internet allows, and I hope you all enjoy my first AU.
> 
> So, we have our first character death. I apologize in advance for the raw nature, but I am feeling so inspired right now. Don't hate me for this people. Please

_"Don't worry..." Karkat whispered as Dave trembled. His muscles couldn't help it-- He was utterly terrified. He didn't make a sound and he was cool headed in the face of death. And yet he shook. "Trust me Dave; I'm a doctor."  
The sickle tore threw through the soft skin of Dave's neck. The splatter of his blood on the pavement was deafening._

Karkat had just continued to get worse after that day. His self harming grew more frequent, as his interactions with his friends grew less. Dave still tried though. He knew what a downward spiral looked like and how it was so easy to fall into one. As he walked, his own memories resurfacing, he tugged his godtier sleeves further down on his arms. He tried so hard to keep them covered. Usually they didn't bother him at all, but when Kanaya told him and Rose what Karkat had been doing he grew self-conscious. It was numbing being on the other side of the spiral, watching as someone else fell. He now knew how Bro had felt- but now wasn't the time to think about Bro. Right now, the only person he should have been thinking of was Karkat. The dude needed him. Whether Karkat knew it or not, he needed him. Unfortunately for Dave, now was the worst possible time for him to check in on Karkat.

_"Karkat, man, you need to stop. Just stop and think about this. But the sickle down man. Just set it down, and lets talk." He trembled in the chair, the ropes constricting him. Karkat just continued towards him, sopor dripping off of his chin. Dave's blood was splattered all over his face and shirt, and the twisted smile he wore made him seem more like Gamzee than the Karkat everyone was used to. "Please Karkat. You don't want to do this."_

_"Oh but Dave..." He whispered, licking his lips. "You don't realize **how much I do.** "_

Dave knocked on the door frame, an echo ringing out. The silhouette of Karkat's hunched over form sat in the middle of the room, illuminated by the light of his crabtop. He looked like shit. The room was a mess, empty pie cans scattered around the room. Discarded razors littered the floor, but Dave stepped in anyways. "Karkat..." He said softly. "Are you okay man? You look like shit." He stepped on a pie can, the crunch of tinfoil making Karkat flinch forward. He growled at Dave.

"Don't you _fucking dare_ take one more step, Strider." He snarled out, turning to glare at him. Pie dripped from his mouth, and he looked like angry beast. Dave was surprised to see how much he didn't even look like himself. "Get out of here." He added, waving his arm before turning back to the pie. Dave stood still, thinking of what to do. If he left, Karkat would probably only get worse. If he continued, Gog only knows what would happen. He took another step. Nothing happened. He stepped further into the room, and crouched down behind Karkat. The crabtop had pictures of Gamzee and Terezi opened on it, and Karkat had his head down. He could feel Dave pressed against him, but he chose not to act. He was numb now- The sopor had set in and he didn't have to feel a thing.

"Karkat, this isn't healthy. Just come with me back to the group and we can-" Karkat snarled and turned in one motion, pinning Dave to ground behind him. His breath was hot on Dave's neck, the smell of sopor and rust filling his nose.

"Don't you get it Dave? _I don't want to get better!_ " He whispered. "I want this- I _deserve_ this! I failed them, I failed you, I failed everyone! Half of our team is dead because of me- _MY ENTIRE RACE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME_!" Karkat was shaking as Dave stared up at him. "Everything is because of me... I don't deserve to get better. I don't deserve to be cared for, or about... Otherwise, they wouldn't have left me here." Karkat sat up, pulling away from Dave. "So just go. Leave me here to suffer." Karkat crawled into the corner of his room, pulling his crabtop with him. Unknown to Dave, this is corner is where he stored his sickle. 

"I am not giving up on you Karkat." Dave said quietly. "I will never give up on you, because I know what its like to be given up on." He stood and brushed the dirt off of himself. Turning towards the door, he didn't hear Karkat stand. He didn't hear him pick up the sickle, or the metal bar. The next thing Dave would know was the cold sensation of metal on flesh, the tightness of rope, and the feeling of sinking hope.


	4. [S] Dave: Try Not To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas. He was the leader, the example- And he failed. Three years on a meteor? That can do a lot to mess a guy up... Especially, when everyone you love(d) is dead, or to busy to even give you the time of day. Gamzee left. Terezi chose the fucking clown over him. So why even try... Until he realizes: If he were to descend into their madness, maybe... Just maybe he won't be alone.
> 
> Dave wakes up tied to a chair and has to convince the mad man Karkat has become not to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. DON'T FREAK OUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> Okay... So Karkat, losing his love and his moirail(To each other), makes the wrong choices. This is the doomed timeline of Karkat Vantas, and his spiral into madness. There will be feels, and some graphics scenes. I'll update as my internet allows, and I hope you all enjoy my first AU.
> 
> Okay, you are now gonna find out all the deets of Dave's death. Sorry if this is weird, I am listening to some weird music. This is gonna be a short one folks.

When he woke up, Dave could barely feel his arms. Panic set in as he wriggled inside the ropes, attempting to escape this captivity. Taking a sharp breath, Dave calmed as he realized he was probably going to die. Like any animal, he began to give up, to give in to the knowledge he was enjoying his last minutes of life. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Looking around, Dave realized his shades were missing. Spotting them on the floor from where he had fallen, Dave noticed how sharp the pieces looked. Karkat wasn't anywhere to be seen, so if he could get to the pieces, he might be able to escape. Shifting his weight slightly, the chair began to scoot sideways. The sounds were loud, and made the time it took infinitely longer. Karkat could show up any moment. He needed to be fast and quiet. 

After what felt like eons, Dave was finally close enough to grab one, if he could only make the chair fall silently. He didn't get the chance. The final scoot of the chair made it slip, and he crashed down onto the floor. Feeling with his hands, he grabbed for the broke pieces of plastic, slowly picking at the ropes. Keeping calm was the hardest part; if he grew panicked, he might slip up and cut himself. Or, he might take was to long of a time cutting through. Time was all Dave could think about. Time left before Karkat came, Time before his life might end, Time well spent and not so well... Time was ticking and the clock was getting much to fast for his taste. Moments passed. An hour? Or a minute? Five? Who knew anymore. 

Karkat, still preoccupied with himself in a different room finally settled on a plan of action. Finishing off a pie, he looked in a broke mirror. _If I do it..._ He thought, _If I kill Dave, I can save him from misery in the future... He won't have anymore pain, like putting down a sick lusus..._ Stumbling out of the room sickle in hand, he began his descent towards Dave. Dave knew the hour of his death was near. Time was ticking more and more slowly, the closer Karkat got. But at some point, Dave made it through the rope. He began to struggle and twist, pulling the rope and loosening it a little at a time. Karkat was so close, tears running down his face. His resolve was set; now, he just needed to break. To let the crazy in and indulge this new side of himself out and--

That moment occurred when he saw Dave struggling to break free of the ropes. He watched the human writhe on the floor, still unaware that his time was up.  
"Hello Dave. Or should I say goodbye?"

Karkat smiled and sauntered over to the fallen human. Dave knew that this was it, his time was up, and everything was over now. Karkat lifted the Dave and the chair up, setting him up right. Taking the sickle, Karkat cut Dave's cheek open with a fast swing. Flinching backwards, Dave almost fell back again. The ropes were to tight to get out of. Karkat growled roughly and continued to slash at Dave's skin. Blood splatters soon mixed on the floor to make a puddle. With eye glaring into the face of his murderer, Dave made one more attempt to save himself.

"Karkat, man, you need to stop. Just stop and think about this. But the sickle down man. Just set it down, and lets talk." He trembled in the chair, the ropes constricting him. Karkat just continued towards him, sopor dripping off of his chin. Dave's blood was splattered all over his face and shirt, and the twisted smile he wore made him seem more like Gamzee than the Karkat everyone was used to. "Please Karkat. You don't want to do this."

"Oh but Dave..." He whispered, licking his lips. **"You don't realize how much I do."**

Taking his sickle, Karkat took the tip of his sickle and maneuvered it into the Dave's neck, missing the primary veins and wind pipe. "Don't worry..." Karkat whispered as Dave trembled. His muscles couldn't help it-- He was utterly terrified. He didn't make a sound and he was cool headed in the face of death. And yet he shook. "Trust me Dave; I'm a doctor."   
The sickle tore threw through the soft skin of Dave's neck. The splatter of his blood on the pavement was deafening.


	5. [S] Karkat: Hide the Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas. He was the leader, the example- And he failed. Three years on a meteor? That can do a lot to mess a guy up... Especially, when everyone you love(d) is dead, or to busy to even give you the time of day. Gamzee left. Terezi chose the fucking clown over him. So why even try... Until he realizes: If he were to descend into their madness, maybe... Just maybe he won't be alone.
> 
> Karkat has to figure out what to do with Dave's body, but not before having a moment of startling clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. DON'T FREAK OUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> Okay... So Karkat, losing his love and his moirail(To each other), makes the wrong choices. This is the doomed timeline of Karkat Vantas, and his spiral into madness. There will be feels, and some graphics scenes. I'll update as my internet allows, and I hope you all enjoy my first AU.
> 
> Hey so, its been awhile! After some of my friends and fans (GASP I CAN'T BELIEF PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS) messaged me, I decided it was high time I gave you all some updates. So! Here I am with a short addition to our sad little tale. I apologize if it is not up to par, and for how short it is. I will update very very soon with something to actually progress the story, so enjoy and put up with me just a tad longer.

Karkat sat for a moment before deciding what to do with Dave's limp corpse. He was still bleeding out, and the sight of the blood... The same color as his own... He shook his head, the madness leaving him for one brief moment. Karkat fell to his knees, his hands shaking as he covered his mouth and held in his screams. He shook Dave's shoulder gently. 

“Shit... Strider... Hey, Strider.” Pale red tears fell onto Dave's increasingly pale face. The only thing that provided contrast from the young albino's face was the blood flowing from his neck. “No, Dave... Wake up, wake up now.” Slowly the madness seeped back into him. Before his eyes, he saw Dave transform into himself, bleeding out on the floor. After all, to his maddened self, it made sense. Both freaks... Both mutants in their own right. It was only a matter of time before the others came for him, looking to kill him as he had so artfully murdered the Strider boy. He smiled, suddenly knowing what to do. In Dave's blood he began to write on the wall.

STAY THE FUCK AWAY OR JOIN DAVE.

Then he dragged Dave out into the hallway and left his rotting corpse for all to see in passing.

No one dared see Karkat again. Atleast, not until the next of his victims would come to see him.


	6. [S] Rose: Goodbye Alternian Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas. He was the leader, the example- And he failed. Three years on a meteor? That can do a lot to mess a guy up... Especially, when everyone you love(d) is dead, or to busy to even give you the time of day. Gamzee left. Terezi chose the fucking clown over him. So why even try... Until he realizes: If he were to descend into their madness, maybe... Just maybe he won't be alone.
> 
> Rose begins a drunken quest for Kanaya, who went missing a few weeks after Dave. What she finds isn't at all what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. DON'T FREAK OUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> Okay... So Karkat, losing his love and his moirail(To each other), makes the wrong choices. This is the doomed timeline of Karkat Vantas, and his spiral into madness. There will be feels, and some graphics scenes. I'll update as my internet allows, and I hope you all enjoy my first AU.
> 
> Hey guys!! I am back. Prepare to cry and hate me. Enjoy!

“Karkat, No. Do Not Do This. You Do Not Wish To Do This.” Kanaya's form was chained to the wall of the room adjacent to Karkat's. Her feet barely touched the floor as she dangled from the manacles Karkat had alchemized. Her shirt had been discarded some onto the floor beside her. Karkat stood in front of her, splatters of her Jade blood dried on his shirt, face and hair. “Karkat Please Stop This Madness. You Are Lonely. I See That Now. I Apologize Deeply For My Hand In It.” Her voice trailed off as he looked up from the pool of blood that was accumulating at her feet.

“Then maybe your should've acted sooner.” He said, a happy madness in his tone. He was enjoying this far too much. Small lacerations covered her flesh, some openly bleeding while others had dried. She was panting as he licked his lips and stared up into her face. “Tell me, little Rainbow-Drinker... Does Jade blood taste good?” He made another, rather large cut across her stomach. She winced and snarled, wiggling in the chains that bound her. Karkat's twisted laughter rang out, high pitched and demented before settling into a dark chuckle. “Oh, what fun... I'll tell you how it tastes Kanaya.” He whispered as he kneeled in front of her, licking the blood as it dripped from the wound. She cried out as his hot tongue went over the cut, not sure if she was in pain or being turned on by the act. 

“Karkat Please...” Her voice sounded dead. “It Would Be Unwise For This Torture To Continue.” Her voice grew soft. “Just Kill Me.” The words rang in Karkat's ears. He stopped dead and pulled back from her. Looking into her face, he stood up and backed away. “I Would Sooner Have You Kill Me Than Put You In Harms Way.” She weakly lifted her head and smiled at him. “Because I Still Care For You. Even After This.” He trembled. Tears began to build in his eyes, out of anger. Why was she being kind? He grabbed a knife threw it as hard as he could into her rib cage. She let out a blood-curdling scream.

“Don't you fucking dare.” He whispered, turning and walking out of the room.

\- - 

Rose stumbled through the halls, her cloudy mind driven towards one thing; Find Kanaya. It took Rose a while to realize that her lover had been missing, and even longer to garner the strength to go after her. _“Rose, I Am Going To Find Dave. Stay Here And Wait For Me.”_ Kanaya's last words hadn't been an order, but a plead. Because Kanaya knew that Karkat had been troubling, and with Gamzee on the loose in the meteor as well... It was too dangerous for the fragile human girl to follow, despite her god-like abilities. Shaking her head as if to find clarity, Rose continued on her way. Each hallway was the same to her drunken eyes. Blurry doorways gave nothing away to her and the longer she searched the more she began to give up hope. 

Until she heard the scream. Rose began running, the scent of rot filling her nose as she charged down the hallway. Tears welled in her eyes as she began to pray she wasn't too late. Dashing into the room, her vision suddenly cleared as she looked upon her Alternian Lover. A knife was sticking out of her side. Her lungs heaved as Kanaya panted for air and she hung limply. “No... No Kanaya no...” Her voice broke and tears began to stream down her cheeks. She walked to her and shook as she undid the manacles and other chains that held her love suspend. Kanaya groaned as Rose lowered her to the floor. “I-if I had left sooner I could've save you... I'm s-so sorry Kanaya...” Rose sobbed out, smoothing the girls hair. Kanaya whimpered and took Rose's hand. 

“No... Rose...” She said, bringing the pale humans wrist to her mouth. Rose sobbed on, not noticing when the fangs pierced her skin. Kanaya began to drink as Rose nodded and assured her it was okay. Suddenly, Kanaya snapped. She let go of Rose's wrist and snarled, shoving the girl to the floor and wrenching her head to the side. She dug her teeth into Rose's neck and drank as deeply as she could/ Predatory instincts of self preservation took over her body, and even Rose's pleading couldn't break through to her. Karkat walked back into the room and watched the act taking place. Horrified at what he had caused he ran out, grabbed Dave's sword and came back as he watched Kanaya drain Rose of her entire life force. Kanaya pulled off with a gasp, and pulled the knife out of her side.

Half dazed, she looked around the room. She saw Karkat standing the doorway with a sword, and Rose lying lifeless beneath her. Realization dawned her. A low, loud mourning sound in their native Alternian tongue bellowed through the halls. Tears rolled down her face as she turned to Karkat on her knees. “Please...” she asked. “Please Kill Me. I Cannot Live With Myself After What I Have Just Done.” She stood and opened her stance to him. “Just Do It, Fast.” 

Karkat blinked back tears, his insanity leaving him as he nodded.

“I'm sorry.”

The sounds of blood hitting the floor and the clatter of metal filled the halls. The silence that followed after was so deep that even the sound of Karkat's screaming couldn't shatter it.


End file.
